goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Teletubbies GoAnimate
Teletubbies GoAnimate is a GoAnimate project created by Handsomepuppy32. After finding out about GoAnimate, he decided to make Teletubbies for GoAnimate. He is is currently making Teletubbies episodes on GoAnimate and posting them to Youtube. Characters *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Noo-Noo TV Event Adults (like a Xtranormal Playgoz) *Agnes 1 - Mother (from Playing Tennis) *Agnes 2 - Aunt Jenna (from Family Party) *Dale - Andy Brown (from 4 Wild Animals) *Debra 1 - Aunt Cathy (from Family Party) *Debra 2 - Miss Molly (from School Tour) *Debra 3 - Funny Lady (from Naughty Rabbit) *Ethan 1 - Father (from Playing Tennis) *Ethan 2 - Uncle Steve (from Family Party) *Jay - Uncle Alex (from Family Party) & Teacher (from School Tour) *Kate 1 - Mother (from Bakery Trip) *Kate 2 - Aunt Carrie (from Family Party) *Kate 3 - Debbie (from Fun with Debbie) *Leonel - Alex Pascall (from Little Boy Blue) *Lisa 1 - Cousin Julie (from Family Party) *Lisa 2 - Teacher (from School Tour) *Olivia - Cousin Beth (from Family Party) *Sarah Palin - Mother (from Family Party & School Tour) *Tetsuo - Father (from Family Party) *Trip 1 - Uncle Max (from Family Party) *Trip 2 - King Pleasure and the Biscuit Boys (from Old King Cole) Kids *Matthew (from Bedroom Tour) *Molly (from Bedroom Tour) *James (from Playing Tennis) *Emma (from Playing Tennis) *Rosie (from Bakery Trip) *Leo (from Bakery Trip) *Dennis (from Family Party) *Emily (from Family Party) *Daniel (from School Tour) *Lily (from School Tour) *Zachary (from 4 Wild Animals) *Mary (from 4 Wild Animals) *Chris (from Little Boy Blue) *Maria (from Little Boy Blue) *All Little Boys *All Little Girls Magical Event *Tiger (from Animal Parade) *Penguin (from Animal Parade) *Snake (from Animal Parade) *Elephant (from Animal Parade) *Flamingo (from Animal Parade) *Butterfly (from Animal Parade) *Tortoise (from Animal Parade) *Giraffe (from Animal Parade) *Frog (from Animal Parade) *The Singing Puppet Man (from The Magic House) *The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear *Dove (from The Magic Tree) *The Bear with Brown Fuzzy Bear *The Scary Lion *Little Bo Peep *Sheep (from Little Bo Peep) Something Appeared From Far Away *Little Lamb *Dog *Pink Spider *Jack-in-the-Box Episodes and Videos Episodes *Bedroom Tour *Playing Tennis *Bakery Trip *Family Party *School Tour *Old King Cole *4 Wild Animals *Little Boy Blue *Naughty Rabbit *Fun With Debbie *Learn Letters *Get in the Van! *Camping Trip! *Dad at Work *Crossaint de Triomphe *El Materdor *Spatter Up! *A Flame-On-Sea *Bye-bye, Telly *Party Games Videos *Here come the Teletubbies (a.k.a. Meet the Teletubbies in 2003) *Dance with the Teletubbies *Nursery Rhymes *Favorite Things *Uh-Oh! Messes and Muddles (a.k.a. Funny Day in US) *Happy Christmas from the Teletubbies (a.k.a. Merry Christmas, Teletubbies! in US) *Big Hug! *Musical Playtime (a.k.a. Silly Songs and Funny Dances in US) *Teletubbies and the Snow (a.k.a. Christmas in the Snow in US) *Ready Steady Go *Bedtime (a.k.a. Bedtime Stories and Lullabies in US) *Hands, Feet and Dirty Knees (exclusive to the UK) *Animals Big and Small (a.k.a. Baby Animals in US) *The Magic Pumpkin and Other Stories (exclusive to the US) *Busy Day (exclusive to the UK) *Happy Weather Stories (exclusive to the UK) *Magical Surprises (extremely rare) *Hide and Seek with the Teletubbies (exclusive to the UK) *What's That? *Look! *Oooh! *Again Again! *Naughty Noo-Noo! *All Together Teletubbies! (exclusive to the US) *Blue Sky (exclusive to the US) *All Fall Down! (exclusive to the US) Special Section Magical Events *Animal Parade *The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear *The Magic House *The Magic Tree *The Three Ships *Little Bo Peep *The Lion and Bear *The Magic Train *Musical Clouds Dances *The Jumping Dance *The Stamping and Stepping Dance *The Splashing Dance *The Running Away Dance *The Walking Dance *The Round and Round Dance *The Tip Toe Dance *The Falling Down Dance *The Follow the Leader Dance *The Bumping Dance *The Twisty Dance *The Happy Dance *The Up and Down Dance *The Calypso Dance *The Swinging Dance *The Stretching Dance *The Dizzy Dance *The Skipping Dance *The Rocking Dance *The Bendy Dance *The All Sorts Dance Gallery Teletubbies GoAnimate Avatar 1 (Original).png|Avatar 1 (4 July 2013-16 December 2014): Tinky Winky 328720165, Dipsy 328720195, Laa-Laa 328720351, and Po 328720362 (Original) Teletubbies GoAnimate Avatar 2 (Jack Loves Disneyland).png|Avatar 2 (17 December 2014-30 September 2015): Tinky Winky 328720392, Dipsy 328720405, Laa-Laa 328720485, and Po 328720495 (Jack Loves Disneyland) Teletubbies GoAnimate Avatar 3 (Amy Roll).png|Avatar 3 (1 October 2015-27 May 2016): Tinky Winky 328720513, Dipsy 328720534, Laa-Laa 328720551, and Po 328720571 (Amy Roll) Teletubbies GoAnimate Avatar 4 (Nick Ulto).png|Avatar 4 (28 May 2016-30 September 2017): Tinky Winky 328720580, Dipsy 328720594, Laa-Laa 328720603, and Po 328720615 (Nick Ulto) Teletubbies GoAnimate Avatar 5 (Extremely Rare).png|Avatar 5 (1 October 2017-present): Tinky Winky 328720627, Dipsy 328720646, Laa-Laa 328720666, and Po 328720682 (Extremely Rare) Category:Preschool education television series